


Jumper Weather

by C3POhShit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jumpers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C3POhShit/pseuds/C3POhShit
Summary: The morning after a full moon is always hard for Remus, but luckily he has Sirius.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea because it was the day after a full moon and I was trying to think of something short and cute to write for a friend. It isn't much, but I hope you like it!

Remus’s nose tickled with the warm smell of breakfast before he even opened his eyes. He blindly reached to the other side of the bed to find it empty, not yet putting it together that Sirius could not be both there and making breakfast at the same time. The sheets were still warm and the comforter protected him from the sharp chill of fall creeping through the crack of the open window, but his longing to see his lover was stronger than his desire to stay in bed.

  
The ache of his body from the previous night’s transformation made itself known loud and clear as the stinging pains spread through his muscles with every effort to put on clean pajamas. He glanced over at the mirror to see his pale and haggard face, wishing he had not turned his head that way when he did. Remembering that Sirius was in the other room, he took a deep breath and left their bedroom.

  
Remus felt his heavy eyelids grow a little lighter when he took in the sight of Sirius at the stove from his own position standing in the door frame between the hallway and the kitchen. His hair was pulled up into a haphazard bun, curls poking out every which way, and he was wearing exclusively clothes Remus knew had been taken from _his_ side of the closet, including a large jumper and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms that went past Sirius’s feet.

  
“You’re just in time,” Sirius smiled as he scooped steaming hot eggs onto two plates, hearing Remus’s footsteps when he entered the room. “I’ve only got the sausage left to make and you can eat your eggs while they cook. The toast is on the table. I made your Earl Grey for you; the kettle’s right here on the back burner.”

  
“What’s all this?” Remus hugged Sirius from behind, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

  
“What do you mean?” Sirius gave him a puzzled look. “I always make you post-full-moon breakfast. It’s the one nice thing I do,” he laughed.

  
“You normally don’t have it ready before I get up.”

  
“I woke up early.” Sirius shrugged after Remus let him go to pour himself some tea.

  
Remus’s heart sank in the moment of quiet when he took his first sip.

  
“Did it happen again? Was I--”

  
Remus had experienced issues dealing with his condition, even with his potion. Despite the effects the brew had, he seemed to always sleep restlessly, whimpering in his sleep while in his dog form. He knew it had to be the case, noting the dark circles that tinted just below Sirius’s soft brown eyes.

  
“It wasn’t as bad as usual,” Sirius reassured. “It’s mostly that I worry about you, Moony.”

  
Remus sighed and set his teacup down on the counter, running a hand through his hair as he migrated to his seat at the kitchen table.

  
“I’m really tired of you having to worry.”

  
“You need to be un-tired of it,” Sirius retorted. “I’m going to worry. It’s my job as your boyfriend.”

  
“You shouldn’t have to worry this much. People in normal relationships don’t have to deal with this and you don’t deserve to.

  
“You listen to me, Remus John Lupin.” Sirius perched on Remus’s knee, angling himself to peer deeply into Remus’s eyed. “I knew what I was signing up for when I snogged you after Molly and Arthur’s Christmas party two years ago. Even though I was drunk of my arse,” he added with a smile, earning the smallest chuckle from Remus. “I knew what it meant when we were just friends. I worried then, too. I was just a jerk who pretended otherwise. I worry a little more now, but only because I love you more, and that won’t stop, so neither will the worrying. They go hand in hand and you can’t get rid of either.”

  
“So I guess I’m stuck with you.”

  
Remus feigned disappointment, then smiled and placed a light kiss on Sirius’s lips.

  
“Yep.”

  
“Then I guess you’re stuck with me, too.” There was another short kiss. “I love you.”

  
“I love you too.” Sirius frowned and ran his fingers along Remus’s arms, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. “Why are you wearing short sleeves? It’s jumper weather.”

  
“You’re wearing my jumper,” Remus reminded with a smile.

  
“You have other jumpers. Besides, I love this one much more than you do, so I deserve to wear it.”

  
“Alright. I suppose I could get a different one.”

  
“Damn straight you can.”

  
Sirius planted one final kiss on Remus’s lips before standing and moving back to the stove. Remus left for their bedroom with a smile on his face, feeling less strained than he had when he first changed when he pulled a Molly Weasley original over his head and put his arms through the cozy sleeves.

  
He took another look in the mirror, knowing that his appearance had scarcely changed, but feeling different-- reassured. He knew that Sirius loved him, but sometimes he needed to hear it to truly remember. The relief made him feel warmer and he knew it was not just the jumper. His train of thought was quickly broken by his love hollering from the kitchen.

  
“Oi, Remus, you twat, hurry up and change! The eggs have gone cold and you know I’m shit at charming them back.”

  
Remus laughed and took his wand from his bedside table.

  
“Coming, Padfoot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm still pretty new to this, so comments and feedback are appreciated. xx


End file.
